Don't Hold It Against Me
by chalantness
Summary: for BlurryReflections. Prompt: Zatanna works at Wayne Tech. And she isn't wearing underwear. Office sex ensues. / They won't get fired because their boss is Bruce, but they could get into some serious trouble. And it's screwed up how that only makes her want it more.


**Title: **_Don't Hold It Against Me  
_**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2,400+  
**Characters:** Dick/Zatanna  
**Summary:** (Same 'verse as "Tell Me You'll Stay At Least A Little While") They won't get fired because their boss is Bruce, but they _could_ get into some serious trouble. And it's screwed up how that only makes her want it more.  
**Prompt: **Zatanna works at Wayne Tech. And she isn't wearing underwear. Office sex ensues.  
**Kinks used:** sex in a public place; sex with clothes still or partly on; accidental stimulation; begging for release; teasing; partial immobilization

**For:** BlurryReflections.

**Don't Hold It Against Me**

It's kind of hilarious how many enemies she's made since she started working at Wayne Tech. Well, okay, they aren't really _enemies_.

They just don't like her.

And it's not her fault that almost every woman in the building is in love with her boyfriend, and therefore won't talk to her because she's the reason why he's taken. Seriously, she didn't do anything wrong. She gets it, though. She knows what it feels like to feel jealous that Dick Grayson isn't yours.

It sucks.

But still, as sure of their relationship as she is – she knows she's never leaving him and that he'll never leave her – it's a little bothersome knowing that everyone wants him.

Maybe that's why she feels this incredible urge to… well, she's not wearing panties and he's right down the hall from her. And he has authorization of the security system, meaning that every lock and camera is at his control with a few simple keystrokes.

It's wrong and she knows it. They won't get fired because their boss is Bruce, but they _could_ get into some serious trouble.

And it's screwed up how that only makes her want it more.

She's pretty sure Dick knows she left the house without them on this morning, too. He wouldn't be a very good detective if he couldn't pick up on the fact she keeps crossing her legs, and he puts his hands on her hips a lot. The skirt she's wearing is fitted and so even if you can't see it, you can feel when she is – and in this case, _isn't_ – wearing panties.

She takes a large gulp of her iced coffee, because her throat suddenly felt really dry.

And she ignores it, for the most part, by throwing herself into her work. She usually doesn't have to do much – she's head of international affairs, and most of the time all she does is oversee negotiations and forward finalized shipping lists to Bruce – but today she does have a lot, so she uses it as a distraction.

It works for about two and a half hours until she runs out of stuff to do. It's almost 10:30 and they don't usually go out for lunch until noon.

She shifts in her seat. She's not sure why she can't sit still.

Well, no, she knows why.

She just doesn't want to bother Dick, especially if he really does have a lot to get done today.

He may very well be busy and she wouldn't want to interrupt. She can picture him at his desk, his forehead creased in thought and his hand messing with his hair like he tends to do whenever he's in deep thought. She hates how his hair always looks perfect, no matter what he does or doesn't do to it. She could never afford that luxury. She always pulls it up into a bun or a ponytail or with pins, because it just seems more professional that way. Dick says he loves her hair down, but he likes that she puts it up, too.

When she asked why, he said it was because he loves how it looks when he pulls the pins out and it falls over her shoulders. He said this as he unclipped her bun and caused her hair to twirl undone, and then pressed her against the kitchen island and called her beautiful when he kissed her.

She leans back in her seat. _God_, she shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

She can't help it, though.

Everything he does makes her feel so good, and it's his fault that she's become addicted to how perfect he is and how amazingly he treats her.

She uncrosses her legs, feeling a tingle between them. She really needs to _stop_ thinking about him.

There's a knock on her door, and when she calls, "Come in," Selina pokes his head through. "Hi, honey," she greets, walking over to Zatanna and pressing a kiss to her head. "If you're not busy right now, would you mind helping me with a few phone calls in my office? It probably won't take too long."

"I've got nothing to do right now, so it can take as long as you want," Zatanna reassures as she gets up, thankful for the distraction.

"Thanks, kitten," Selina says, and both women laugh as they leave the room.

... ...

"Hey."

She jumps as she's walking back into her office, her head snapping up.

Dick's sitting in her chair.

"Hi," she greets, letting the door close behind her as she walks over to her desk. "Just dropping by to say hello?"

"Why, are you trying to get rid of me so you can go see your secret lover?" He grins to let her know that he's teasing, and she grins and shakes her head. She walks around her desk to stand between his knees, pushing her fingers into his hair. "After all, that's why you're not wearing anything underneath this skirt, right?"

She doesn't know why that makes her blush. "So you noticed," she says needlessly, smiling.

"Of course I did." He places his hands at her hips and a tingle shoots between her legs. "I was fairly surprised by it this morning."

"_I_ surprised you? That's a first."

"You've _always_ surprised me, 'Tanna," he tells her, voice low.

Her cheeks grow even warmer. He can still make her blush like a schoolgirl.

"Why don't you sit down?" he asks, pushing at her hips a little, and she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. He has that _look _in his eyes and she can tell her center is already dampening in anticipation. She sits herself on his knee, but as she's about to cross her legs, he mutters, "Don't," into her ear and stops her thigh her by hooking his hand behind the bend of her knee, pulling it back down. She's straddling his leg, her back pressed against his chest, and she can feel her center against the material of his pants. "You wet, baby?"

It's a rhetorical question – she knows he can feel her against his leg – but she nods, anyway, letting out a shaky breath. She wonders if he has a spare suit in his office. He wouldn't be careless and let them get caught, so he must have something to change into and that's why he doesn't care about her ruining it.

Then she shifts and accidentally rubs herself against his leg and whimpers.

She'll stop thinking about that right now.

He grasps her chin with his fingers and turns her head to face him, slanting his lips over hers, and she reaches up to push her fingers into his hair again. He presses his tongue against her lips and pushes it into when she parts them for him, moaning softly.

Then his hand suddenly slides up her leg, pushing her skirt up until it's gathered around her waist, and he rubs the tips of his fingers against her.

She shudders, breaking their kiss. "Dick," she breathes.

"You made it impossible to focus on work today," he tells her, a finger circling her clit lightly. She bites her lower lip to keep from moaning but then he brings his free hand up and mutters, "Let me hear you," into her ear, nudging her lip out from underneath her teeth with his thumb as he circles her clit again. She _moans_. It's not enough but it feels so _good_.

"Do we have time?" she asks, breathless, and meets his eyes. The last thing she needs is for him to work her up and suddenly get called into a meeting or something.

"Yeah," he says. "I had enough work to hold me off until lunch, but I finished early. I needed to see you." Her breath catches when he pushes a finger into her shallowly, and she tightens her grip in his hair. "I was waiting for you to come to my office but you never did." He shrugs one shoulder. "I got impatient."

She giggles. She's soaking on his lap with his fingers on her, a few minutes away from an orgasm, and he made her _giggle_.

Then he pushes two fingers into her, his palm grazing her clit, and her head falls back against his shoulder as she gasps. "It feels so good, babe."

It's kind of crazy if you stop to pay attention. He's the one with his fingers in her and _he_ feels good?

But she knows what he means before he says it. "You feel amazing," he tells her. He pushes his fingers in and out of her a little faster, creating a rhythm, as he continues, "You're so beautiful, 'Tanna." Then, so close that his breath warms her ear, he adds, "I'm going to make you come, okay, baby?"

And _fuck_, if he keeps talking to her like that with his fingers working her, she definitely will. She's not the kind of person that needs to hear compliments, but it's nice, you know? And it's impossible to feel anything but amazing when Dick is worshipping her body. He just loves to touch her and she loves how he makes her feel. And he's impatient, too, so they've had sex in some pretty risky situations because neither of them could – or _wanted_ – to wait. They just _need_ each other all the time. And she's not exaggerating.

It's a _need_.

She rolls her hips against his hand, but he places his other firmly on her thigh to still her movements. "Let me do it," he says, and somehow that makes her even wetter. He feels it, too (obviously), and kisses her temple as his thumb swipes over her clit a few times. She arches as best as she can with him pinning her in place, which isn't much, but whatever.

She's _so close_ and when Dick slows his fingers almost to a stop, barely moving inside her, she exhales shallowly in frustration. He always does this, though – slowing suddenly as she's just about to come – so it shouldn't surprise her. But still.

He circles her clit once, twice, three times, the tip of his finger grazing it lightly, and her leg quivers. She needs to come but at the same time, it feels _so good_.

"You close?" he asks, drawing another slow circle around her clit. She nods and he chuckles because it's a bit eager, but she doesn't care. "What do you want, 'Tanna?"

_God_, he's going to make her beg? "To come," she breathes. "I'm so close…"

"So close to what?" he asks innocently. If she wasn't so worked up right now she might've slapped him. (Well, no, she wouldn't have. But he would've paid for teasing her.) He moves his fingers from her clit and traces them along her slit, barely touching her folds, as his other hand squeezes her thigh lightly near her center.

She tries to roll her hips but he's still holding her in place. She lets out a throaty breath. "To coming." Her voice quivers. "I need to… _please_, Dick."

"Please what?"

But she can hear it in his voice, how badly he wants to make her come. His palm just barely slides over her clit and she almost screams. "Please let me come!"

He sinks two fingers into her as his thumb presses over her clit, and he kisses her to stifle her loud moans as she comes undone. He works his fingers against her through her orgasm and he breaks the kiss long enough to mutter, "You're perfect," before slanting his lips over hers again.

She twists her head away after a few more seconds, though, and gasps for air, and he places wet kisses along her neck.

His thumb is still moving over her clit, and should be embarrassing how she instantly feels like coming again. She probably will in a few seconds if he keeps doing that, and she grasps his wrist to make him stop. "Let me just…" she exhales. Her mind is hazy right now.

"Okay," he says, kissing her temple. He uses his other hand to pull the clip from her hair and lets it fall over her shoulders, and she smiles at that, eyes still closed.

She starts to turn around, placing her hand on his thigh, but he stills her and she opens her eyes to meet his. "Dick."

"I'm fine." She bites her lower lip. She can feel how hard he is. "Later. It's almost lunch and… I just came here for you," he says. He pushes her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "You're so pretty when you come."

He tells her this every time and she never gets tired of hearing it.

"I love you," she tells him, kissing his lips gently, and he grasps her chin and kisses her again.

"I love you, too."

... ...

When she walks into his office a little after they've gotten back from lunch, she waves a vanilla folder and he arches an eyebrow as he stands. "Selina caught me in the hallway and told me to give it to you," she explains, dropping it onto his desk and walking around it. He sets a hand at her hip. "But it's not due until tomorrow night."

"Good," he says, kissing her lips soundly. "If you came over just to give me more work, I would be thoroughly disappointed."

She giggles and grasps his belt. "More work wouldn't have stopped me from returning your favor."

He gives her this _look_ and kisses her again, a little longer and a little dirtier than before. A moan escapes from the back of her throat, and she has his belt undone with a quick flick of her wrist. Considering how many times she's gotten him out of a suit, she's an expert at undressing him.

Then she tugs his zipper down and with another flick of her wrist, his pants and boxers fall to the floor and she's pushing him back into his seat. Her mouth waters at the sight of him and she licks her lips.

"Is this going to be a regular thing, now?" she asks, but her voice comes out throaty because, _yeah_, she's so eager. "We're never going to get any work done."

"We didn't get much done before," he says with a laugh, and she sinks to her knees. Then his laugh turns into a groan as she swirls her tongue around him. "'Tanna," he mutters, and when he removes her clip from and pushes his fingers through her hair, she smiles and drags her tongue down his entire length and then back up.

She pulls her mouth off of him for a second, licks her lips when he meets her eyes.

"I'm going to make you come, okay, baby?"


End file.
